The Bet
by BrittJK
Summary: Blaine and Finn make a bet over the last two weeks of the summer - who can grow a bigger beard in two weeks? When Blaine shows up at his first day of classes at McKinley, he never expected the response he receives.


This is set the first day of class after Summer break. It was started before this season of Glee, so all of season 2 is canon but forget everything that happened in season 3. For example, Mercedes is still with Sam. I basically started writing this in the summer and decided to finish it now. Its just a little small, fun, thing I decided to write after a joking conversation with my sister. If you are wondering what Blaine should look like during all of this, imagine this photo:

Blog[dot]zap2i[dot]com/frominsidethebox/darren-criss-glasses-rebecca-sanabria-320-02[dot]jpg

but with a giant beard as well. Or, this one but with a beard and the glasses from the last photo:

4[dot]bp[dot].blogspot[dot]com/_lLsdaCVk3Kk/TMDXRG856NI/AAAAAAAB7y4/akJ9Z8uwA6U/s1600/DarrenCriss20[dot]jpg

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, or else Sam would never have left.

* * *

><p>The Bet<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine had enjoyed the best summer anyone could possibly have in Lima, Ohio. This was mostly due to the fact that the summer had been spent with a boyfriend. And Kurt Hummel was possibly the best boyfriend anyone could ask for. They spent mornings IM-ing, texting and on the phone, afternoons hanging out at Kurt's place in his living room, at the mall, with some of the McKinley girls or Dalton boys, or in Blaine's backyard swimming in his pool, and evenings having romantic candlelight dinners or picnics in the park. It was a perfect summer.<p>

Of course, Blaine also had some pretty fun times with Kurt's brother Finn. From Halo tournaments to go-karting to football in the park, Blaine spent so much time with Finn that Kurt was starting to call it a "bromance". What Blaine and Finn had eventually found out about one another was that they were both extremely competitive. They bet on everything. Who can throw the farthest? Who can eat the most ice cream? Who can piss Kurt off the most? But, when Blaine was spending the last two weeks of summer away from Lima on a "family vacation" (which meant more that Blaine would be off doing what he wants while his parents do what they want, only to join up for dinner), they made the craziest bet of all.

It wasn't crazy in what they were betting, more crazy because they already knew that Blaine would win. Even though he was younger, it was a simple fact that Blaine's body had matured faster than Finn's. Blaine was going to win the bet. But still, Finn wanted to see who could grow a bigger beard in the two weeks before school. (No one really knew why, even if Finn didn't shave for a month he would still only have a small trace of stubble.)

Finn did everything he could during those two weeks to grow a beard. He even tried some of Burt's "Miracle Hair Grow" that Carole bought him only to have Kurt wipe it off his face before the thirty minutes were up telling Finn to "play fair."

Of course, Kurt was texting Blaine all of the stupid things Finn was trying to do to grow a beard and was keeping Blaine entertained as his parents took him to car show after car show (all Blaine really wanted to do was go to the art museums and plays, but no, that was NOT going to happen.) So, instead of rebelling by yelling or talking back, Blaine rebelled by growing his beard.

* * *

><p>Blaine arrives home from his vacation at 9 PM the night before his first day at McKinley. There is no time to have the "beard competition" that night, so Finn and Blaine agree on bringing their masterpieces to school the next day. But Blaine does make sure there is time for a long phone conversation between him and his boyfriend.<p>

"I missed you Kurt."

"I missed you too." Kurt pauses, revelling in finally hearing his boyfriend's voice again after two weeks of texting. "So, how long is that beard anyways?"

Blaine laughs. "I'm not telling. You'll have to wait and see tomorrow."

"Promise me you'll shave it as soon as you two finish that silly competition."

"Yeah, yeah. I feel like I look like a Wookie anyways. I'll shave it tomorrow night. But I am NOT cutting my hair. I kind of like letting it grow out and be all curly, instead of that short look I had from Dalton."

"A wookie? Blaine you are such a nerd." Kurt pauses to roll his eyes, and hears a little chuckle from the other end of the phone. "And, I really like the long hair. Especially how you've stopped using so much gel! I don't know… I think your longer curly hair looks sort of… hot." Kurt's voice gets quieter by the end of his sentence. Even though they have been together for months now, Kurt still feels a little embarrassed when it comes to the sex thing. Even during the course of the summer, the furthest they've gone is heated make-out sessions and a few caresses.

"Hot? Really? Then I am definitely keeping the curly hair." Blaine thinks about his next comment, wondering how Kurt will take it, but decides to say it anyways. "I think you should wear your hair tomorrow pushed back. It looks much sexier that way." Blaine laughs at the muffled noise Kurt makes at his comment. It is adorable and sexy at the same time. Blaine doesn't know how someone could be both of those at the same time, but that was something Kurt pulls off on a regular basis.

When he finally regains the ability to speak, Kurt decides to change the subject back to Blaine. "You know, between your long hair and the beard and that eye infection you had in July that makes you too scared to put your contacts back in, I don't know if anyone at McKinley is going to recognize you, especially if you don't wear the blazer."

"Hey, you love the blazer." Blaine hears another laugh from his boyfriend. "I am sure they will recognize me. I am still me right? You will know who I am, won't you?"

"We will see about that, I don't know what kind of creature I will meet tomorrow."

"Haha. Very funny."

"Hey, Blaine, I've got to go. Finn is yelling at Carole about our lunches and I am an hour behind on my moisturizing routine and I still need to choose my outfit for tomorrow." Kurt apologizes.

"It's no problem. Go help Carole, and I'm sure whatever you choose to wear will knock me off my feet anyways. See you tomorrow. Love you." Blaine says, pouring out emotion into the last two words.

"I love you too. See you." Kurt says, but then quickly adds, "Your first day at McKinley, you excited?"

"More nervous, scared, anxious. But excited to see you!" says Blaine.

"Oh my gosh, Blaine. That is so sappy." The sound of Finn's voice is heard. "Okay, now I really have to go. Love you Blaine!"

"Love you too!" Blaine says as he hears the click of Kurt hanging the phone up. Blaine smiles to himself, knowing full well that Kurt will be up for another few hours doing that moisturizing routine and picking his clothes. Plus, who knows how long it would take to deal with Finn.

Blaine moves over to the mirror in his room. He stares at himself, and for a moment can barely recognize who is looking back. For the past year, he was used to having his clean cut and clean shaven Dalton look. It was an etiquette requirement at Dalton Academy that all the boys be clean shaven and have neat or well put together hair (though Blaine never knew how Jeff got away with his long bangs). This look is entirely new to him.

His hair isn't long, per se, but it is starting to form a nice, curly little afro on the top of his head. The curls frame his face and give him a slightly more sophisticated look to him than the clean cut and gelled look did. The rectangular glasses he wears, with their thin frames and dark black colour, make him look even more grown up. It really is strange for Blaine to look at himself this way. He could probably pass for at least a 21 year old.

But the piece de resistance was the big, fluffy and scruffy looking beard he had grown. Now, this was why Blaine needed to shave every morning. In just two weeks, Blaine was able to go from clean shaven (it was a bet requirement) to a full, face encompassing beard. He tried to keep the edges trimmed and clean shaven, but thing was just growing out of control. Part of him is lazy enough to not care how big the beard got, but another part is annoyed with how scraggly and scratchy the thing is. Well, hopefully he will be able to shave it after school tomorrow and no longer deal with feeling like a lumberjack every day.

* * *

><p>The next day, Blaine wakes up early in the morning and gets dressed. It takes a lot of will power to not shave off the beard, but Blaine really wants to win the bet with Finn. He thinks about bringing his razor to school to shave during the day, but that just seems silly. Blaine laughs it off and grabs his school bag and lunch instead.<p>

The drive to McKinley High School is quick and easy. All Blaine has to do is think that he is getting to see Kurt in a mere half hour, and it compels him to drive faster and stay awake through his groggy state.

Walking into the halls for the first time is a strange feeling for Blaine. It reminds him of being at his old public school. He feels almost invisible, and that is sort of how he wants to feel. Being at Dalton was a safe haven. It was a school where he had friends and was accepted and could be himself without fear of bullying or death threats or being beat up waiting for his ride home from a dance. Now, standing in the doorway with the "Welcome to McKinley High School" sign above his head, Blaine just wants to go back to Dalton and hide in his custom fitted blue and red blazer.

For the whole summer, Blaine was excited to come to McKinley and excited to see Kurt and his friends every day. But now, now Blaine wished he could find someone he knew. Yes, Blaine is friends with most of New Directions already, so at least he has that part down. But Blaine also knows that the New Directions are not the most loved people in McKinley, as shown by their constant slushy facials. But, Blaine knows if he wants to be with Kurt and go to school with Kurt, he is going to have to suck it up and deal with his problems head on, and maybe even a slushy or two.

Blaine puts on a brave face, straightens out his shoulders and starts to walk proudly down the hallways. Though he is shorter than most of the other students, his outfit is much classier than the casual sweatpants or jean and a T-shirt combinations worn by the others. Blaine is wearing a dark wash jean, straight cut (he didn't want to wear skinnies today, leave those to Kurt), and a light violet button down shirt that is mostly covered by a navy jacket. It isn't as comforting as his blazer, but the jacket does make him feel a little more secure. Overall, the outfit looked put together and classy, which is more than Blaine can say for the rest of the students in the hallway.

Looking around the hallway, Blaine finally spots a familiar face and lets out a sigh of relief. It seems to be the one other person in the hallway not dressed like a slob on this Monday morning. Blaine casually makes his way over to the lockers, where Kurt is fully engrossed in creating a collage of summer pictures after waving goodbye to Mercedes. She is already halfway down the hallway, but Blaine only really cares about giving his boyfriend a proper greeting. But, just before he is about to jump-hug Kurt, something Blaine hasn't done in over two weeks and is itching in his boots to do, Blaine has a better idea.

So, instead of making a fool of himself, Blaine composes his stance and steps up behind Kurt. He reaches out one hand and taps Kurt's shoulder, causing the taller boy to turn around. "Excuse me, can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

Kurt jumps at Blaine's comment, and instantly wraps his arms around Blaine, pulling him in for a giant hug. Blaine laughs along with Kurt, just happy to be reunited.

"That sounded a little familiar, I don't know where I – AH!" Kurt begins to speak as he pulls out from the hug, but upon seeing the scraggly state of his boyfriend's facial hair, jumps back a little. Kurt's eyes go wide staring at the pile of hair that is taking over Blaine's beautiful face, and then his fear is suddenly overcome by a fit of giggles.

Blaine is initially a little taken aback by Kurt's very blunt reaction to his current state. Was that the wrong thing to say? Is Kurt too freaked out by the beard? Maybe he should have brought the razor to shave during lunch. But, as Kurt's face lightens up and he begins to laugh, Blaine shakes his head at the antics of his adorable boyfriend.

"It's not THAT bad, is it?" Blaine asks.

"It's… Oh god… Blaine… You look… Wookie…" Kurt can barely speak between the fits of laughs that pass through his body. "I can't… even look at you… too funny!" Kurt doubles over in laughter, unable to talk or look back up at his boyfriend.

Blaine, still a little unsure of himself, takes a quick peek into the mirror in Kurt's locker. Yup, he still has a huge beard. And it still makes him look like a woodland creature. But a bear, not like a squirrel or anything. "Oh, come on Kurt. Stop laughing, it's not that funny. "

Kurt looks up, trying to compose himself. "I'm sorry Blaine. It's just… I didn't think it would be THIS long after only two weeks. Finn is going to be livid! He barely has any stubble."

Blaine smiles at his boyfriend. "I told you, I am very mature for my age." Blaine pulls Kurt back into a hug. "I don't believe we finished this before." Blaine snuggles up into Kurt's shoulder. Blaine leans his head into Kurt's neck, reaching a little higher this time to take a deep breath of the cologne his boyfriend wears. "I love you," he mumbles into the crook of Kurt's neck. Then, barely fifteen seconds after they've joined, the two part with just their hands still touching. As much as he loves Kurt, there is still the nagging in his head that being overtly gay in this school can have dire consequences.

They stare at each other for another moment, and that is as much as Kurt can take. He breaks out into another fit of giggles, causing Blaine to give Kurt a "what are you laughing about now" look.

"I'm sorry Blaine, but that beard. It tickles." Blaine moves a hand to rub his beard up and down. "We are definitely not kissing until you shave that, that THING, off. I'm sorry, I just can't handle it."

"I'm sure I'll be able to sneak a kiss or two in before the day is over." Blaine bets. "You know, if we can find some secluded corridor somewhere..."

"Oh god, not another bet! You aren't even done this one with Finn!"

Just as Blaine is about to come back with a witty remark or comeback, the warning bell rings letting them know there is only two minutes before homeroom.

"Hey, I'm in room 234 for homeroom. What about you?" Blaine asks.

"I'm in 322. But 'Cedes said she is in your room, so at least you will have someone to sit with!" Kurt turns to walk away, heading to the staircases. "I'll see you in third period French! Love you!"

"You too!" Blaine calls. The hallways were pretty much empty anyways, so the boys didn't worry about getting in trouble or bullied for their comments. Blaine looks around the empty hallways for a moment. Well, this is where he is going to be spending the next year of his life, might as well get used to it. Blaine looks at the class opposite him labelled 212 and turns down the hall running in a sprint to get to class on time.

Unfortunately, the short tour Blaine had received the night of McKinley's benefit in the prior year did not really cover all the classrooms. Blaine did cross the choir room at some point, noting that it was 243 and suddenly realizing he must have passed his homeroom. Shaking his head and letting out a sigh, Blaine turns around to find his class. This time, he walks slower and checks each room number to find his. As he repasses the choir room, the second bell rings letting students know they are officially late for homeroom.

"Great. Not only am I the new kid, I'm also late for homeroom. This will go over well with the teachers." Blaine continues his slow pace until he reaches room 234, using the motto of "I'm already late. No harm in taking my time finding class now."

The door to room 234 is closed, but it doesn't seem like the teacher has entered yet. Blaine lets out a small sigh of relief and opens the door. As he does so, all the students in the class perk up and look over in his direction. Blaine looks at them all, wondering why they are paying attention to the new kid. Well, between being new, being Kurt's boyfriend and having the monstrosity on his face, Blaine supposes most of the kids will stare at him, at least for the first week or two. It is definitely something Kurt is going to have to get used to as well.

Blaine gives an awkward smile to the class, hoping they will go back to their conversations. He quickly scans the seats and sees Mercedes doodling in a notepad at the far side of the room. Blaine slings his messenger bag back on his shoulder and heads over to Mercedes. She isn't looking up, but luckily there is a seat open on her right. Blaine sits down heavily and drops his head to the desk with a "thunk". When he lifts his head back up, Mercedes has stopped doodling and is instead staring at him with what can only be called a "Hell to the No" face. Blaine slowly moves his head to look at the rest of the class and they are all giving him the same type of look.

Blaine shifts his eyes back and forth and leans in to Mercedes, still keeping his body forward. He whispers into her ear, "Mercedes… why is everyone staring at me... Mercedes?"

"Why are you sitting next to me?" She asks in a sassy voice.

"Um… Mercedes, its Blaine." At his comment, Mercedes' eyes pop open. She gives him a confused look and bends in towards him. She appraises the outfit, looks over the hair and glasses, smells him then comes to the beard.

"The Blaine I know didn't have no beard. And Kurt would never let him grow one anyways."

Blaine sighs. Maybe Kurt was right about him being unrecognizable. "Mercedes, this is me, Blaine Anderson. Dating Kurt Hummel. I used to go to Dalton Academy. I got drunk at Rachel Berry's party and made out with her during spin the bottle. And I am currently in a beard-growing competition with Finn." Blaine takes off the glasses and uses his hands to pull some of his unruly curls back to a more pre-summer Blaine look.

Realization finally hits, and Mercedes lets out a howling laugh. "It IS you Blaine!" She leans down and pulls him in for a hug.

"Well who else did you think it would be?" Blaine asks.

"I actually thought you were the teacher, that's why I got confused when you sat down next to me."

"A teacher? Mercedes, I could never be a teacher. I am way too young!"

"Yeah, well with that beard, you could pass for thirty." Mercedes reaches a hand up and runs it over Blaine's beard. "What did Kurt think?"

"He wants me to shave it off as soon as Finn sees that I won the bet." Blaine smiles at Mercedes. She laughs at Kurt because that sounds exactly like her best friend. She is about to make another comment when the door to the room opens and they hear the real teacher's voice.

"I am sorry I'm late class, there was a mix-up in the office. They told me I'd be in room 432 instead of 234. It only took them about twenty minutes to realize there is no fourth floor in this school." The older woman sighed and then took out a sheet of paper. "Let's take attendance now, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Luckily, Mercedes is in the same English class as Blaine, so they were able to walk down the halls together to get to the classroom. The two talked amicably about their summer, Blaine telling funny stories about his family trip and Mercedes letting Blaine know exactly how much last minute school shopping Kurt dragged her along to.<p>

When they walk into the classroom, Mercedes is quick to spot Tina already sitting at the back of the room at an empty desk. "Come on Blaine, let's go scare Tina!" Mercedes says, grabbing Blaine by the arm and dragging him towards the back of the class.

"Mercedes! Yes! Same English cla- whoa! Who is that?" Tina asks, hand coming up to point at Blaine behind her.

"Oh, this is just my new boo. Shh… don't tell Sam." Mercedes giggled as Blaine, playing along, puts his arm around her shoulder and leans in to kiss her cheek.

"Wait, he's your WHAT?" Comes an angry voice from behind them. Mercedes and Blaine both jump up upon seeing Sam, and Tina's eyes go wide.

Blaine instantly pulls his arm from Mercedes and puts both his hands up in defense. Sam looks very terrifying with his letterman's jacket and a snarl on his face. "Sam, Sam, it's me. It's Blaine. I'm not… It's Blaine!"

"How do I know to believe that?" Sam asks, the question coming out with a lot of bite. Tina has gone from staring at Sam to staring at Blaine, trying to figure out how someone their age could grow so much facial hair.

"Sam, calm down. It's Blaine, really it is. We were just trying to pull one over on Tina, but I guess I'm the one being played, huh?"

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Sam says. "Tell me something that only Blaine would know."

Blaine makes a scared little laughing noise, trying to think something up.

"See? He isn't Blaine! No way! Now get away from my girlfriend!" Sam moves forward to push Blaine, but Blaine throws up his hands in defense.

"Wait, wait. I got one! That one time when you delivered pizza to Dalton, you joined our karaoke party for a minute. And you sang a really interesting and provocative version of-"

"Okay it's Blaine." Sam cuts him off, face turning red. Nevertheless, he grabs Mercedes' hand and pulls her to sit down at the next table.

"Wait, what song did you sing?" Mercedes asks, noticing how Sam's face gets even redder. "Want to sing it for me sometime?"

"Uhh," Sam replies. "Hey, Blaine, how did you manage to grow that massive beard?"

Mercedes laughs at Sam's change in topic, giving Tina a knowing look about needing to find out her boo's secret seductive song.

"Yeah, I don't even think Finn can grow one this big!" Tina says, turning to face her table-mate. "Or Puck for that matter. Maybe not even Mr. Shue."

"I'm sure Mr. Shue could," Blaine says with a laugh. "But I definitely won the bet against Finn." He rubs his beard methodically, bringing out a laugh in the others. "Just, try to keep this a secret from everyone else. We want to see how many people we can surprise."

"Sounds good. You are going to freak Mike out so much!" Tina giggles.

"Probably not as much as he freaked out Sam," Mercedes laughs.

"Definitely not that much." Sam says, putting his head down into his hands, face still glowing red.

The four continue talking and laughing until the teacher comes in, instantly assigning an essay about their summer vacation and simultaneously forcing the class into silence.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day is seemingly uneventful. Blaine breathed a sigh of relief when third period French came around and he finally got to see Kurt, but got a little aggravated when Finn had a different lunch period than him (meaning the bet would still be on by Glee practice). By the time he was filing away all of the textbooks and notes he received into his locker, Blaine is just thankful no one bullied him or even noticed him from the football team.<p>

Unfortunately for him though, the hallways were cleared out as everyone had either gone home or headed to the first team practices of the year. Everyone, that is, except for a select few football players who were currently stalking loudly down the hallway in their letterman's jackets and heading straight for Blaine. Blaine tries to do what he does best – keep his head down, not make eye contact and hope they go away.

"Hey new kid," One of the football players says, the others forming a small circle blocking Blaine's escape routes and pinning him to the row of lockers. "Nice beard. How many years did you get held back to grow that one?"

Blaine doesn't respond, just keeps putting his books away.

"Oh, the silent type are you?" A second football player asks. "Well, I wonder how long it will take to wash a slushy out of that thing."

Blaine turns around for the first time, noticing the ominous purple slushies each of the boys are holding. Hopefully his glasses will protect his eyes from the sting the sugar has, and at least the slushies are around the same colour as the shirt Blaine is wearing.

He hears the football players say a few more snide remarks, but Blaine has completely stopped listening, paralyzed by fear. This is what he didn't want – the bullying, the teasing, the gay slurs, and the generally not being liked. What is so different about Dalton and public schools that the kids there can have such radically different opinions on Blaine? It doesn't matter now, does it? After all, he can see the football players winding up to strike with their slushies. He should brace himself. He should make sure that he doesn't cry. He should –

"STOP!" A loud booming voice comes out from down the hall, and Blaine can faintly see another football player standing down there. Oh god, he is going to join them. This cannot be happening. But, wait, the football players did stop. They aren't throwing their slushies. What?

"Don't you dare throw those slushies!" The voice says.

"Or what? You'll tell Mr. Shuester? And what is he going to do?"

"No, I'll tell Coach Bieste. And get you kicked off the team. Is that what you want Azimio?" The voice is getting louder now, but Blaine doesn't look. He has his eyes shut waiting for the inevitable splash of cold that will come once this football player leaves.

"I said: Get. Away. Now."

Blaine manages to peek through one of his eyes, and when he does he is surprised to see Finn is the mystery football player. He sees Finn smile and give a little wink, and instantly Blaine is able to relax just a little.

The football players and Finn continue their staring contest, until the sound of footsteps comes from around the hall. All eyes turn to the hall as Coach Bieste comes around, an angry glare on her face.

"Someone want to tell me why half my football team is late to practice?"

"Sorry coach." Azimio says, the football players playing off their slushies as actual drinks and all gulping down half of the sugary drink.

"Well? Get to practice!" She barks, and instantly all the football players rush past their coach and towards the locker rooms. After watching them go, Coach Bieste turns to Finn and Blaine. "They didn't do anything to either of you, did they?"

Blaine shrugs, instantly going into protection mode. "Nah, we were just fooling around." He looks away, but notices Finn's angry face.

"Coach, they were bullying Blaine. If I hadn't come around, they would've slushied him. And if you didn't come, they would've slushied me too."

Bieste gives them a sympathetic look and a promise that she will talk to the boys about bullying. She won't let anyone on her team be that way this year. Finally, she pats Finn on the shoulder.

"That was a great thing you did for your friend, Hudson. Now, get to Glee practice because I don't want you later for Football than the time I agreed on with Mr. Shuester, okay?"

"Okay, Coach." Finn smiles at one of the only teachers other than Mr. Shue that actually sympathizes with those who get bullied as opposed to favoring the bullies themselves. "Let's go Blaine, Mr. Shue is going to be mad if we are late to the first practice."

The two boys walk down the hall in silence, listening to the steps of Coach Bieste as she heads in the opposite direction. Finally, Finn stops a few steps outside of the choir room and grabs Blaine. He turns the smaller boy around, fully appraising him, then lets out a small laugh.

"Wow, that is one beard. I really can't be mad I lost this one, because that looks hilarious on you!" Finn lets out a loud guffaw, and eventually Blaine joins in as well. "Guess this means you get the first solo of Glee club this year, huh?"

Blaine laughs. "Guess so. But I cannot wait to shave this thing off."

"After Glee practice, Blaine. I'm sure Kurt can't wait for it to be gone too."

"He mentioned something along those lines." The two boys smile at each other before Finn breaks out into laughter again. "Hey! It is not THAT funny!" Blaine says, though there is no true anger in his voice.

"Yeah, but it looks hilarious!"

The two boys enter the choir room still laughing, and everyone in the classroom goes silent. Those who had seen Blaine earlier in the day just shake their heads; however Mr. Shuester, Quinn, Rachel, Mike, Santana and Brittany stare at the small boy as if he had grown a second head.

"Uh, Finn. Who is your friend?" Mr. Shuester asks.

"He looks like the troll that lives under my bed." Brittany adds.

"Guys, this is Blaine. You know, Kurt's Blaine? You've all met."

There is another silence, except for the muffled giggles coming from Kurt, Mercedes, Sam and Tina.

"Hold up." Santana says, breaking the silence. She stands up and walks down to circle Blaine. "You're saying that the preppy, blazer-clad, more gel in my hair than Mr. Shuester, gayer than Kurt Hummel, Blaine is this… thing? Well, I always thought that Kurt could play a Disney character. Guess we found the Beast to his Belle."

"Santana, that is enough!" Mr. Shuester says, cutting her off from whatever angry comment she might say next. "But, Blaine, is that really you?"

"It can't be!" Rachel pipes up. "Blaine is way too refined to have a beard that crazy."

Finn rolls his eyes. "Rachel, you do remember me telling you about Blaine and my bet right? Well, I guess Blaine won."

"Wait, what bet?" Puck asks, the confused look on his face shared by most of the other Glee members.

"Finn bet me that he could grow a bigger beard in the last two weeks of break than I could. But I won, so I won his first solo in Glee club."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Artie pipes up. "Who said Finn gets the first solo in Glee club?"

"Oh come on. Everyone knows that Rachel and Finn always get the first solo. It's just how these things work." Quinn says, with Brittany nodding behind her.

"Yes, but that cannot be Blaine. It is impossible for someone our age to grow that much of a beard!" Puck argues.

"I still don't believe that's Blaine." Rachel says matter-a-factly.

"He looks too much like my cousin's dog to be a person." Brittany adds.

"Oh for goodness sake!" Kurt growls, hopping up from his chair. He storms down and grabs a hold of Blaine's hand. "Mr. Shue, do you still have a backup razor in your office desk?"

"Yes, but-" Mr. Shuester responds.

"We will be right back." Kurt pulls Blaine out of the room leaving everyone inside either laughing or gaping. The two boys go into Mr. Shuester's office, grab his razor and shaving cream, then head to the girl's bathroom. Why Mr. Shuester has this stuff in his office, Kurt will never know, but right now he is grateful.

"I can't believe they didn't recognize me." Blaine laughs, pulling Kurt into a chaste kiss now that they are alone in the bathroom.

"Blaine, I am shaving that thing off. It tickles." Kurt says as Blaine moves his kisses down to Kurt's neck. "Really, Blaine, stop it." Blaine stops kissing, but rubs his beard into Kurt's neck one last time for good measure.

"Let's get this dumb thing off of me!" Blaine says, leaning away from Kurt, taking off his jacket and glasses and applying a generous amount of shaving cream to his face.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine walk back into the choir room with their hands intertwined. Blaine is now clean shaven, his face as smooth as it used to be at Dalton, and instantly everyone in the room breaks out into a laugh.<p>

"Wait, that really was Blaine?" Puck asks, jumping up from his spot to softly caress Blaine's now beardless cheek.

"Hey!" Kurt angrily calls. "That is MY boyfriend!"

"You better have taken pictures of him. I want something for blackmail!" Mike calls out with a laugh.

"Oh, don't worry. We did." Tina replies, holding up her iPhone.

Mr. Shuester clears his throat at the front of the room, and Kurt, Blaine and Puck all head back to their seats. "Okay, okay. We get it, Blaine had a beard and it was funny. But we now need to think about this upcoming competition year and how we are going to crush them at nationals this year!"

"Well, maybe we could try writing our songs before we get to New York this time?" Finn offers, earning a small glare from their teacher but laughs from his friends.

Mr. Shuester shakes his head as he walks to the board and writes a single word on the board. "Finn does have a point, and what we need this year is-" He turns and points to what is written on the board, "Change. Finn has given us an excellent suggestion, and Blaine has shown us how much a perspective and change with a simple beard or clean shaven look. But what we really need to focus on is-"

Blaine has already started blocking Mr. Shuester's words from entering his head. He is too interested in seeing the adorable boy sitting next to him, their hands intertwined in the air between them. Sure, coming to public school again will probably be one of the scariest things he will ever face, but with Kurt there this change could definitely be good. He may have not had the perfect first day of school, but at least he didn't get beat up. Maybe life will be better at McKinley with Kurt, better than the old public school he used to go to.

And, if he ever needs an easy disguise to get away from bullies, might as well just grow another beard.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked it! The review button is your friend! Let me know how my first foray into the Glee world went! :)<p>

BrittJK


End file.
